wonderlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Wonderland Online Wiki
Note To Editors Please read the Administrator's Notes page before editing. It lists a couple things to look out for when editing to assist the Administrators in cleaning up this Wiki. About Wonderland Online Wikia aims to be the ultimate Wonderland Onlineinformation site maintained by the community so you, the player, can have an easier walk through it. Help this site grow by submitting your own helpful guides, and by spreading the word on Wonderland Online! Currently, there are since April 2008. Would you like to help add information to this site? Check out our To Do List to see the current progression of this wiki and help out where you can. Please make sure that when you're adding/editing pages that you are using the correct Templates. Happy Editing! Getting Around ; Basic * Basic Hotkeys * Stats|Schools * Guild * Newbie's Guide * FAQ ; ; Information * Characters|Pets * Monsters * Holiday Events ; Regions * Regions ** Areas ** Dungeons ** Towns ; Quests * Quests ** By Area ** By Notepad Page ** New V6 Quests ** EXP Capsule List * Q&A * Instance ; Skills * Character Specific Skills * Pet Skills * Elemental Skills * Life Skills * Exchange Skills * Job Skill ; Professions * Manufacturing * Fishing * Compounding * Collecting * Mining * Cutting ; Level * Level 1-10 * Level 11-20 * Level 21-30 * Level 31-40 * Level 41-50 * Level 51-60 * Level 61-70 * Level 71-80 * Level 81-90 * Level 91-100 ; Items * Consumables|Materials * Tools|Furniture|Hardware * Weapons|Armor|Accessories * Vehicles * Quest Items * Item Mall(Needs Editing) * Item Price Guide * Others(General Items) ; Wiki Tools * Sandbox * Templates What's New on The Wonderland Online Wiki ; 28 October 2014 ;* WLO Power Expansion 6.1 Released ; 12 November 2013 * Angiebear666 made a logo for this wikia, check it out! Yayyy! ; 14 October 2013 ;* WLO Power Expansion 6.0 Released ; 21 May 2013 * Boxninja updated armor section. 4 September 2012 * WLO 6 Plus Version Released ; 6 February 2012 * LittleMissRoza is back to add more details regarding version 6.0 and 6.5! Yay! ; 25 March 2009 * LittleMissRoza adds more and more missing pages for basically everything! ; November 25, 2009 * Glory of the Empire - Version 5.0 has been released. Users are urged to add additional information from the update. ; December 3, 2008 * Et3rnalPh03niX made a To Do List for the site! ; December 3, 2008 * Tatsu45 designed new Monster template! ; December 3, 2008 * FereWulf and Tatsu45 continue to feverishly add missing article pages to the site! Wonderland Online 6.0: http://youtu.be/PDkhySa5iJU To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About 'page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the 'tutorial. * Check out ' '''if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called '"Stubs"and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there! * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' '''page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the 'templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the '''community portal '''to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * The Live! Chat feature has been enabled! To the right of a page on this wiki, you'll see the Live! Chat box. Fire it up, and start chatting away! Category:Browse Category:Blog postsCategory:Quests